Nowadays, mobile terminals become more and more popular and a webpage designed for a desktop device needs to be converted to be browsed on various mobile terminals. However, some webpages have a compact webpage structure after being converted, which causes difficulties in reading and interaction, and thus some touch hot regions (i.e., interaction or touch dense regions) need to be optimized.
In related art, mainly by converting an original webpage into a fixed webpage, touchable interactive elements can be arranged in a not too compact manner. However, the related art still has at least following defects.
(1) A width of the webpage can just be adapted to one kind of mobile terminals with a screen under a certain size, not to various kinds of mobile terminals.
(2) A page layout of the webpage cannot be adjusted automatically and a corresponding change cannot be performed thereon according to a change of the screen of the mobile terminal.